Not Just Another Day at the Beach
by DannyFan66
Summary: A/U Some things are the same some things are not. N/CC A little romantic mythology...


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Much is the same, but much is different. Let's go ahead and call it an A/U fiction with similarities to the brilliant original story. Let me know what you think!

**Not Just a Day at the Beach**

It started out like any other day at the beach…well for some of the folks in our little saga. For others it was a very different day at the ocean…or should I say under it.

Chastity was the eldest daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea and Belinda. She was also the most beautiful of all the mermaids. Chastity had clear sea blue eyes and waist long blonde hair. It was her 25th birthday and she couldn't have been happier. It's tradition among the merpeople that on the 25th birthday, Poseidon could refuse no request from that child. But since she was already a Princess Chastity's request was planned out for her years ago. On this day she would approach Poseidon, and ask to rule one of the many cities in the sea. She hadn't decided which, but her Father could choose. Her next duty would be to choose a mate, and there was a very long list of mermen from which she could choose. She spent the last few minutes before the ceremony surface swimming, it was a dangerous undertaking trying to keep hidden from the 'Landers' as the land dwellers were called by the merpeople.

On this morning surface swimming would prove far more interesting to the young princess than it had ever been before. She heard voices; it was rare when there were land dwellers on the beach this early in the morning. But she heard young ones and had to watch. She loved young ones. Merpeople have amazing eyesight helping them to glide through the ocean in clear or murky water, day or evening light and keep themselves hidden when necessary. She popped her head up just above the surface of the water and saw the young ones burying someone in the sand. He was laughing with a deep resonance as the two blonde young ones covered him in the sand. She watched for several minutes before she even noticed the couple approaching. He was very tall and had black curly hair and she was a lovely blonde and very pregnant. She still, couldn't pull her eyes away from the creature buried in the sand. Just the sight of him stirred something deep within her. She'd never experienced anything like it. Not when she was in the presence of merpeople or Landers.

"Children, I don't think it's very nice for you to bury Niles like that." The very pregnant lady said.

The Princess thought to herself, _"His name is Niles."_

Then he sat up and the sand poured off him. His dark blonde hair curled slightly and his sky blue eyes sent a shock through the Princess like she'd never known. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

Then he spoke. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Sheffield. I don't mind entertaining the children."

The Princess was even more shaken after he spoke. His voice was melodic, like something she'd never heard. She was just about to swim in a little closer when her sister popped up next to her. "Chas…everyone is waiting in the grand hall. It's time for your ceremony."

"Destiny, look at him." The Princess said to her sister.

"Who, Chas?" Her younger sister asked.

The Princess practically glowed. "That Lander; the one sitting on the sand with the young ones. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Chas, come on. Daddy will be furious." Destiny pulled her sister back below the surface and they swam away. The Princess couldn't pull her thoughts so easily away from him… _"Niles…" _She thought to herself.

Chastity arrived to the doors of the grand hall just as the music started for approach to the throne. She swam along followed by each of her many siblings, according to age. Destiny was just ten months younger than Chastity and her closet friend as well.

Chastity turned back to look at Destiny. "I'll miss you, Desi. I hope you understand."

"Shhhh, Chastity, turn around." Destiny whispered.

When they reached the throne Poseidon and Belinda stood and stepped forward. Poseidon had a booming voice and it rang out through all of Ocean City whenever he spoke. "People of Ocean City, it is Princess Chastity's 25th year. Approach the throne child, and make your request."

Chastity slowly approached her parents. She swallowed hard and spoke softly. "I wish live among the Landers and be with the one called Niles." There were audible gasps from everyone in attendance.

"What!" Poseidon bellowed driving a strong wave away from the grand hall.

* * *

"Brighton, look out that's a very big wave." Sara called to her young son.

Brighton looked back over his shoulder toward his mother. "It's ok, Mom, Niles is with me."

Niles managed to grab Brighton up and flip him onto his shoulders just as the wave hit his waist. Niles carried the boy back to the blanket where his parents sat with his older sister Maggie. He placed him on the blanket. "Now, Master Brighton, we shouldn't upset your mother in her delicate condition." Niles sat himself down next to the boy.

"Good show, old man." Maxwell clapped Niles on the back.

Sara leaned into Niles and kissed his cheek. "Not to mention good save. Thank you, Niles."

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles tussled Brighton's hair.

* * *

"Daddy, Please. I love him!" Chastity wept.

Poseidon bellowed, "You don't even know him!"

"My husband…" Belinda started. "You knew this day would come. Yes, it's unfortunate that it's this day, but at least it's her choice."

Chastity looked up at her mother strangely. "Mother, what do you mean?"

"Chastity, this is very difficult for your father. He loves you, you're the eldest daughter." Belinda sat her daughter down and sat next to her. "Tell me about this…Niles."

"Oh, Mother, he's beautiful. He could be a merman, he's so beautiful. His hair is the color of the sun just before it reaches the surface of the horizon. And his eyes are as blue as the clearest blue summer sky. And when he speaks it's like a song, deep and resonant and warm. I've never felt anything like it. It was almost…." Chastity could barely put the feeling into words.

"Frightening?" Her mother finished for her. "You were drawn to him, weren't you, dear?"

Chastity nodded slowly. "I was. Destiny had to pull me away and even then, I had to look back. I must be with him, Mother, please."

Belinda stood and looked at her husband. "Poseidon, you have to grant this request. It's the law."

"Chastity, if I grant this request, there will be conditions." Her father started.

"Anything, Father." Chastity stood.

Poseidon sat down on the throne in the now empty grand hall. "Chastity, if you join the Landers you must win the love of this, Niles, before your 40th year or you must return to Ocean City and put him out of your head."

"Daddy, that's fifteen years. I sure think I can win his heart in fifteen years. In the fairy tales it's like a week, or a month, maybe a year, but fifteen years? Geez, Daddy, thanks for the confidence." Chastity had always been the child to test her parents and she was their favorite for that very reason.

Chastity!" Belinda shushed her dautgher.

"That's not all, Chastity. If you win his love and take him as your mate, you can never return to Ocean City." Poseidon continued.

"Never?" Chastity asked softly looking at her mother.

"Never!" Poseidon bellowed.

"I accept that fate, Daddy. I must be with him. I'll die if I'm not with him." Chastity started to cry again.

"There is one final condition, Chastity." Her father's voice was firm but inside his heart was breaking. "This is most important and you must take great care with it. You can show him no affection nor speak the words until after he's declared his love for you." Poseidon paused.

"I don't understand, Daddy. I can't tell Niles I love him? Why?" Chastity sat confused.

"It's forbidden! He is a Lander and you are the Princess of Ocean City, he's beneath you. If you show him any affection it will cause him pain. The greater your infraction the greater his pain." Poseidon finished his instruction.

"Poseidon…" Belinda frowned at her husband. "This is your doing; don't make it impossible for her."

Poseidon showed his guilt in his eyes, the same blue eyes of his crying daughter. "Only in an altered state may you be excused." Poseidon looked lovingly at his daughter one last time and left her with her mother.

"Why is Daddy making this so hard, Mother?" Chastity calmed down a little. "Doesn't he want me to be happy? Although…it does explain the fifteen year part."

"My dearest, Chastity. You're father hoped this day would never come. He knew the consequences when he made his decision." Belinda ran her fingers through Chastity's long hair. "When you take something from the land dwellers, eventually you have to pay a price."

Chastity looked into her mother's warm blue eyes. "What did Father take from the Landers?"

"Me." Belinda said softly. I was swimming in the ocean, not far from where your Niles sits on the beach today. I was pulled out too far and couldn't get back. I would've drowned, but your father had been drawn to me as you are to Niles. He gave me the breath of life and now I'm his forever. It's time now for him to give something back."

Chastity asked softly. "Is that why he got so upset when I went surface swimming?"

Belinda nodded. "He was afraid you'd be discovered and captured. This way is far better. He'll see that…someday. You must understand, Chastity. He's losing you, you're his baby."

"Is he hoping I'll fail? Is that why all the restrictions?" Chastity asked.

Belinda nodded. "No, child. They are the laws of the gods. Your father must follow them as well. But I have seen the love in your eyes. And if you've felt it in your heart, then I will aid you in your mission. When you transform I'll place you gently in his hands so you won't have to seek him out. And as for the altered state…I can help you with that too." Belinda whispered in her daughter's ear. "You have Mer-strength against the full effects such libations."

Chastity nodded and smiled. "I'm ready, Mother."

"One more thing, Chastity, do you remember Zeron, the boy from school, who is wed now to your sister, Faith?" Belinda asked.

Chastity grinned, yes. "Everyone was so surprised. They never seemed to get along. Always bickering and teasing and picking at each other."

"It's your gift as well, Chastity. Use it to your advantage." Belinda smiled and kissed her daughter softly on the cheek. "This will be painful, are you ready?" Chastity nodded. "Here my child, hold this tight to you. It's the last vestige of my life on the land."

Chastity took the pale blue one piece swim suit. "I love you, Mother. Please, tell Daddy I'm sorry I've hurt him." Belinda nodded and waved her hand slowly through the water in front of Chastity and the transformation began.

There was a blinding light and Chastity's head drooped as if she had passed out. Her long shimmering pale blue tail and fin where replaced by long slim legs and the swimsuit was magically in place. Her waist long hair was suddenly shorter, just to her shoulders and she floated slowly to the surface and suddenly there was an audible gasp for air.

It was very near to sunset when Sara saw the hand waving and the soft wail. "Max, Niles…there's someone in the water!"

Before Max realized that Sara had even spoken, Niles was on his way into the water. He ran up to his waist and deftly dove into the oncoming waves.

"Max," Sara called to him. "Call 9-1-1 and get and ambulance, the life guards stand it too far away!" Max quickly made the call.

Niles swam quickly and brilliantly and got to the girl just before she went down for what he was sure would have been the last time. He swam her back to the shore more quickly than he'd gotten out to her.

Max met Niles at the water's edge and helped his friend get the girl to the blanket. "Dear God, she's not breathing! Niles…do something!" Sara hollered.

Niles was already tilting her head and began CPR as they heard the beach rescue truck driving up. "Come on, don't die on me. Not at the beach!" Niles did another set of compressions and blew another breath into her lungs. The beautiful girl turned to her side and coughed up some water and started to breath weakly as the rescue until lifted her onto the stretcher.

Niles looked down into her ocean blue eyes. "What's your name? Where did you come from?"

CC looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek. His dark blonde hair was curling more now that it was wet and his eyes showed deep concern. "C…sea…"

"Her name is CC!" Niles shot over his shoulder to Max and Sara who were comforting the children.

CC fainted and the paramedics put her in the back of the ambulance. She held tight to Niles' hand and they had no choice but to allow him to ride with her. Niles climbed into the back of the ambulance and off they sped.

Niles sat by her bedside until she awoke. Her eyes started to flutter and Niles called to the doctor. "Doctor, she's waking up."

The doctor came in and took her pulse and looked in her eyes. "She seems fine, Sir. Just let her rest and don't push for too much information to quickly." The doctor started to leave. "I'll be back in an hour to run a few more tests."

The beautiful blonde turned to see his sky blue eyes and a few wisps of his blonde locks. "Niles…" She whispered sending a strange sensation through him.

"I'm here, CC. I'm here." Niles took her hand and leaned in to kiss her forehead. _"Now why did I do that?" _Niles thought to himself. _"I only met her a few hours ago and all I know is her name is CC."_ His thoughts stopped and he looked down at her. _"And she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."_

"Where am I, Niles?" Her ocean blue eyes beseeched him.

Niles grinned. "You're in the hospital. You almost drowned." He looked confused. "How much do you remember?"

CC answered weakly. "I'm CC and you're Niles. You gave me the breath of life and now I'm yours forever." CC smiled at him and drifted off to sleep.

"That's enough for me." Niles sighed.

Sara insisted when CC was released from the hospital that she stay with them until she got on her feet. CC had 'amnesia' and remembered nothing of her past. At least that's what she told everyone; knowing full well that she was no more permitted to mention Ocean City than her feelings for Niles. Max noticed immediately that she seemed to have a head for business and a way with the backers he so often had at the house and brought her on as his assistant. Sara decided it was just best that she take a few of the guest rooms and move in.

* * *

ALMOST FIVE YEARS LATER

Niles chases CC out of the kitchen into the den as she rapidly heads toward the front door. Niles has his hand wrapped with a white dish towel. He manages to grab her hand just enough to spin her around and back her into a side table.

"What's the matter with you?" Niles asks her getting far too close for comfort.

"_Mother…help me…" _CC thought. "Nothing, Hazel, I'm trying to get you to the hospital."

Niles keeps taking slow steps toward her and she kept slowly backing away. "Uh uh, CaCa…I don't buy it, you were going to say something…just before I cut my hand."

"Niles…please…" CC laid her hand on a glass and knew exactly what it was. She lifted it and drained it quickly.

"Ohhhh, Miss Babcock, are you begging me?" Niles grinned at her getting even closer.

"_Oh God, Mother…look at him. Help me, please."_ CC summoned all her strength. "Yeah, Mr. Clean…begging you to put me out of my misery."

Niles stopped his approach for a moment trying to decide if that was an invitation or a verbal slap.

CC found another glass and drained it as well. "Niles...we really need to go…"

CC nearly stumbled backward and Niles' good hand shot out to catch her and he pulled her in close. "Where, Babbsy? Where do we _really_ need to go?"

Niles' eyes were very dark with desire. He just couldn't help himself. Ever since that first day on the beach he's been drawn to her. He couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. _"Look at her. I know she's the one. I've felt it since that first day. I will make you mine CC Babcock._

CC finally reached the front closet where she knew there would be 'aid' in her coat. Before Niles got too much closer she removed the small flask from her coat pocket and drained it. "To the hospital, Niles, I'm really worried about your hand." CC managed to choke out. She helped him slip into his coat and they shot out the door.

A few hours later when CC and Niles returned to the mansion they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. "…I told you Spic-n-Span…I can't remember." CC nearly barked.

Niles had barely closed the closet door after hanging up his coat before CC had disappeared. Niles turned around in time to just catch her slipping out of the den on her way to the office. "You were going to say you're mine. I've seen that look in your eyes before." Niles started toward the kitchen. "If only I hadn't cut my hand." Niles looked down at his right hand. "I never cut my hand." Niles thought to himself as he headed into the kitchen.

LATER THAT NIGHT

CC was laying in her bed thinking._ "What can I do? I miss him if I don't see him and when I see him I can't be nice to him. Daddy, why must you make this so hard?"_ CC finally drifts off to sleep.

"_Chastity, my child." The voice whispered._

CC stirred in her bed and whispered in her sleep. "Mother? Where are you? Have I failed?"

"_No, my child. You're dreaming. I hate seeing you so sad." Belinda sat next to her._

CC looked at her mother, still as young and beautiful as the day she left the sea. "It's taking so long, mother. I'm getting so old. Tomorrow is my birthday, again."

_A light laugh slipped from her mother's lips. "It's only your 30__th__ birthday. Why do you despair so?"_

"He doesn't love me, Mother. He's said as much. His barbs and insults fly at well as mine." CC whispered into the darkness.

"_He means his no more than you mean yours my young one. Chastity, he is yours, have no doubt. Niles loves you. Niles loves you. Niles loves… Niles…" Belinda's voice faded._

"Mother!" CC sat up with a start. "Niles loves me."

The next morning when CC arrived back at the mansion she was greeted by the calling of…

"Surprise!" Everyone was there, even the children. "Happy Birthday, CC." Sara said to her softly. "Don't blow out your candles until I get back from dropping the kids at school, it's their last day before summer break."

Tears quickly came to CC's eyes. She was desperately trying to avoid the eyes she could feel burning into her. "Beverage, Miss Babcock?" Niles appeared with her 'usual'.

"Thank you, Niles." CC took the drink without comment or looking up. She stepped away to speak to one of the other guests.

"I've got you now, CaCa." Niles whispered to no one. He grinned. When Sara returned with Grace in tow Niles brought out the cake. He'd put 29 candles on the cake in a very tight cluster so it would be easy for CC to blow them out.

"Niles, how many candles are on that cake?" Sara whispered to him as CC made her 'wish' and blew them out.

"Twenty-nine, Mrs. Sheffield, why?" Niles answered as he rolled the cart with the cake away so he could cut and serve.

Sara smacked him lightly on the arm. "You know very well that this is CC's 30th birthday. You know better than anyone." Sara took a stern look at him.

"Mrs. Sheffield, I am entirely aware of Miss Babcock's age." He practically stammered. "I ran out of candles."

Sara leaned in and whispered to him again. "Can I tell her this year about her last name?"

Niles' eyes grew to the size of the dessert plates he held in his hand. "You wouldn't!"

Sara grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Niles, you are dearer to me than any man except Max. I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Has Mr. Sheffield ever asked?" Niles questioned her.

"I told him it was a necessity; hospital formalities and the like." Sara smiled at Niles. "I adore him, Niles. But you were always the smarter man of that twosome." Niles blushed and took his piece of cake into the kitchen.

A short time later while Niles was putting dishes into the dish washer CC come in the kitchen. "Hey, Tidy bowl, Max and Sara would like some tea." CC paused when Niles stood up from loading the dishwasher and she caught a glimpse of him. His hair was slightly tousled from the day and his sleeves were rolled up revealing his firm forearms.

"Yes, your highness." Niles bowed deeply.

CC was in shock. How did he know? "Wha…what did you call me?"

"Your Highness. The Royal Ice Queen speaks!" Niles turned on the kettle and leaned against the counter to wait for the water to heat.

CC stood speechless for a moment. She stood still admiring his strong back as he waited for the kettle. CC thought to herself, _"I could watch him forever. Whether he's standing, walking, sitting, sleeping; but, especially sleeping. Like that time he fell asleep on the sofa." _

The water boiled and Niles grabbed the kettle, turned and started to fill the tea pot. He thought he may have caught her watching him but went about making the tea.

CC sighed. "Thank you, Niles. The party was great. Everything was perfect. You did a wonderful…"

"OOowww!" Niles yelled after spilling boiling water on his hand. CC stepped up to the back of the sink, turned on the cold water and grabbed Niles' hand thrusting it beneath the stream. Then she quickly turned and grabbed some ice from the freezer, wrapped it in a towel and placed it in his other hand.

"I'm so sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry." Then CC turned and fled the room.

Sara came running in just as CC was coming out. "Niles, are you alright?"

Niles had a very odd look on his face. "I just burned my hand a little. It's fine, Mrs. Sheffield.

"What happened to CC? Was she crying?" Sara asked as she checked Niles' hand.

"I don't know. She turned on the water, got me some ice, then apologized and ran off." Niles listed flatly.

Sara was confused. "Why did she apologize?"

"I have no idea. I spilled the water while I was filling the tea pot. She was thanking me for the party. She was being nice." Niles shook his head. "It's not that bad, I'm fine. I'll have the tea out in a moment."

"Are you sure, Niles?" Sara loved Niles, second only to Max and knew his heart was breaking. She thought to herself, _"I think this will be more difficult than either of them expected."_

Niles stiffened a little. "Quite sure, Mrs. Sheffield." He continued with his work and Sara slowly left the kitchen.

* * *

Not long after CC's party, the Sheffield house hold was shattered. They lost Sara in a terrible car accident. Max completely withdrew, from the children, from Niles, his dearest friend, and from CC. Max made CC a junior partner in what was now Sheffield-Babcock Productions, Inc. for her 30th birthday, due to Sara's urging. Sara's death had a profound effect on everyone. Not just Max and the children. Niles loved Sara like a sister and missed her greatly. CC and Sara were closer than sisters, and CC had already lost her real family. Well, not lost, gave up and for what? For a man who in all this time has shown her little or no affection. In his defense, neither had she. Anytime she was even slightly kind to him he'd get hurt. A cut hand, a burn, the flu, a bump on the head and once he closed his hand in the dishwasher and broke three fingers. CC loved Niles desperately and she hated seeing him hurt. But then there were times when she'd look in his eyes and wonder if not telling him was somehow hurting him more.

"Hey, Dust Mop, what's cookin' in here?" CC deftly spat as she flew into the kitchen.

Niles said nothing. No comment, no witty quip, nothing. He didn't even raise his eyes to meet hers.

"What happened? No re-runs of Mr. Belvedere this week?" CC watched him, and her heart broke. Niles was sad, genuinely sad. "Niles…are you alright?"

When he finally looked up she saw something different in his eyes. Not the love and adoration she was used to and needed, but true sorrow and maybe a little…what was it…anger? "Niles?" CC asked him again, growing more concerned.

"I miss her." Niles finally said and wanted to breakdown, but knew he'd only be ridiculed.

CC heard a very familiar voice that was usually reserved for her dreams. _"Go to him, my child. I'll keep him safe this once. He needs you. I promise, I'll protect him, go to him, Chastity, go."_

"Mother?" CC whispered.

"No, Miss Babcock, not my mother, Sara." Niles couldn't contain his hurt any longer and started to weep. CC didn't wait any longer. She took his hand and led him to his room and when they arrived she sat him on the bed and grabbed a glass of scotch and a damp washcloth and sat next to him. He drained the glass and wiped his face then put both on the nightstand.

"I' sorry, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Max is still so distraught and I've tried to look after the children. I just never had any time to work it out for myself." Niles volunteered.

"I had to take over all of the business for Max; he's only just starting to really work. I miss her too. She's the only friend I had." CC nearly squeaked.

Niles turned and looked at her. "That's not true, Miss Babcock." They just looked at each other for a moment and she slipped her arms around him and they cried. They cried openly and fiercely for their mutual loss.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Mr. Sheffield, there is a new nanny waiting to be interviewed." Niles announced.

Max sighed. "Alright, old man, I'll be out shortly."

The next night there was a big party for all the backers that CC and Max needed to invest in their new production. It was a big hit, thanks to the new Nanny. Until the end when there was a little bit of trouble leaving the Sheffield's in need of yet another nanny. That is, until several hands got into the mix.

"_Help him, Niles." Sara whispered softly in his ear as he tidied the kitchen after the party. "She's right, not just about Maggie…she's right for him. Help him, Niles… You know you can...please."_

Niles stood up and looked around and whispered, "Sara?" Shortly after Niles entered the office with a small plate. "I noticed you didn't get a chance to eat, Sir, I thought you might be a bit peckish."

"I over reacted, didn't I?" Max asked his friend and confidant.

Niles stoically answered. "Like Reagan in Granada."

"It's just that…Maggie looked so like her mother. I've already lost Sara I didn't want to lose my little girl." Max said sheepishly.

Sadly Niles replied, "I quite understand, Sir."

Max after biting the sandwich, asks, "What is this?"

"I believe Miss Fine calls it a light nosh." Niles answers.

"Delicious. Miss Fine, eh?" Max smiled a little.

Niles replied, "Yes, Sir. Just what you needed?"

Max thought for a moment. "Niles, you're not talking about the sandwich are you?"

"No, Sir. Not the sandwich." Niles smiled at his friend and left.

* * *

That night as CC lay in her bed again. "How can I keep this up? I don't even have Sara now to talk to." CC cried softly and fell into a light sleep.

The familiar voice whispered in the darkness. _"Don't be silly, Ceec. I'll always be here for you. And I'll keep Niles safe too. Don't you give up on him, CC. He loves you, I know it." Sara sat on the edge of her bed. "You're souls have already joined, CC. You just need to get the rest of it together."_

"Sara, every time I try to let him see, I hurt him. Or cause him to be hurt." CC spoke to what she knew to be the dream Sara. "I'm afraid of what could happen to him. How can I tell him, show him how I feel if I can't tell him or show him how I feel?"

Then the other familiar voice spoke to her. _"Sara is right, my child. You're souls are joined. You're love will always be there to save him, as his was to save you." Belinda sat on the opposite edge of the bed._

CC felt very strange. This visitation from her mother and her best friend was a strange mixing of worlds, even for a mermaid who lives with the Landers. CC sighed. "I'm afraid if something doesn't happen soon, it never will. Niles is so worried about Max."

Sara smiled._ "Don't worry about Max, CC. I've sent him someone. She'll wake up his heart. You'll need to help, you know how oblivious Max can be. Use your strengths."_

"You're talking about this new nanny, aren't you, Sara?" CC smiled. "I thought you may have had a hand in that. She'll never replace you."

"_She's not meant to replace me, CC. She'll love Max and the children and she'll be a good friend to you as well. You must trust me, CC. You're mother and I will be watching." _Sara and Belinda started to fade.

* * *

A FEW YEARS LATER

Things were getting better in the Sheffield home. Fran was not so silently in love with Max yet kept dating. Max was in denial about his feelings for Fran. CC badgered 'Nanny Fine' forcing Max to take up for her. Niles held fast to the hope that CC would finally realize her feelings for him and he continued to keeps his own feelings tucked safely away all the while playing their little game. The children were flourishing as was the business. Then Fran received the letter, from Lenny, her pen pal.

Niles was tidying the office when Max entered followed by an unseen 'Sara' _"Come on, boys…CC will be here soon, let's get a move on." _

Max started. "Oh, Niles, I thought I might as well give Miss Fine a lift to the Russian Tea Room since I'm going out anyway. Gotta drop by my uh…my uhm…attorney's." Sara smiled, _"That's a good boy, Max."_

Niles smiled. "Your attorney is nowhere near the Russian Tea Room."

"_Never mind, Niles." Sara whispered._

Max clarified. "Then I'll get a new one. The same place I get a butler." Both men exit the office and Sara smiles.

While Fran and Max are waiting for Lenny to show up at the Russian Tea Room, CC puts her false plan of action into action. She speaks to the empty room. "Sara, I hope you're right about this. CC is only slightly surprised when it goes so well and Niles comes into the office.

"_Ok, Ceec, let the games begin…" Sara said._

"Maxwell, Darling? Is that you?" CC had to restrain herself so she didn't give away what she full well knew.

"_Go ahead, Niles…you know what to do…" Sara tickled into his ear._

"Shhh, don't turn around." Niles whispered and lowered the office lights. He grinned to himself and swaggered up behind her thinking, _"May the gods forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

Niles blew on the back of CC's neck and she shivered saying, "I'm yours. Tell me what you want me to do?" Then she thought to herself, _"Please, Niles…I know you feel it."_

Niles thought for a second. _"I wonder just what she'll really do?"_ Then he whispered, "Cluck like a chicken."

"_Oh for crying out loud, Niles…what are you thinking?" Sara rolled her eyes and decided to call in reinforcements._

CC nearly lost it. "What?"

"It turns me on." Niles played back.

CC clucked, boy did she cluck. The same thought ran through their minds. _"What in the hell is this?"_

After she screamed, which even she had to admit really went over the top, CC threatened Niles and he threw back a quip about needing eggs and left her in the office to prepare for the rest of her plan. She gave him a few minutes and after Sara gave her the go ahead she pranced out to the den and found him sitting on the sofa.

"Can't I even wallow in self pity without you coming in and ruining it?" Niles shocked himself by saying.

CC sits down next to him and pours two deep glasses of Johnny Walker Black. Hands him his glass and they both knock them back in a single gulp. Sara and Belinda stand behind them, unseen and unheard by either. _"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" Sara asked._

_Belinda nodded. "Trust me, Sister. CC can well handle this libation. She'll only be 'altered' enough to keep Niles safe."_

After they've each thrown back three or four glasses CC finally speaks. "Niles, I don't make it a habit of drinking with the help."

"I've never been any help to you." His deep baritone responded sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"Exactly." She manages to keep a steady tone. So tell me, Rochester, what'd you do to kill a day before I came along?

Niles sighed and thought. _"Dreamed of the day you would." _Then he said, "Well, truth be told my life was little empty. But now I have a hobby." Then he thought, _"And a mission."_

CC thought, _"Oh this is almost too easy." _She stood and clapped her glass down on the coffee table. "I loathe you."

Niles followed suit thinking how incredibly sexy she was when she loathed him. "I despise you."

Sara and Belinda exchanged a knowing glance and began to fade.

"Servant," CC said thinking, _"I so want him."_

"Trollop," said Niles thinking, _"I have to have her."_

CC put her hands on her hips and inched closer. "Bellboy."

Niles smirked a bit. "Brunette." And he was upon her. Devouring her. Finally tasting her as he dreamed she's always wanted him to. Suddenly his thoughts were racing. _"She tastes amazing! I really thought that would be more difficult. What the hell am I going to do next?"_

When the front door closed he'd had his answer. _"Take another damn cold shower."_

When CC got to her apartment that evening she practically floated inside. "It worked!" She called to the empty room.

A familiar voice spoke to her again. _"That it did, my girl. That it did. He knows the feelings are there."_

"Mother?" CC looked around and found her mother sitting on the sofa next to Sara. "Sara? You're here too?"

"_There is something you should know CC."_ Her mother started.

"It's not Niles is it? Is he alright? He's not hurt after the…kiss he's not hurt is he?" CC moved quickly to where the two women sat.

Sara stood. _"No, CC. Niles is fine. Sleeping soundly and having quite a pleasant dream."_

CC blushed a little and sat on the coffee table and Sara sat back down on the sofa. "Then what is it I must know?"

Belinda began. "_You remember the story I told you about how I came to be in Ocean City?" _CC nodded. _"There was a family I left behind. My parents and…an infant sister."_

"Mother, do you want me to look for them…find them?" CC asked.

Sara smiled at her dear friend. _"No, CC. Trust me, they wouldn't understand."_

"You know them?" CC was getting confused. Her head was still swimming from the kiss. She could still feel Niles' lips on hers; his tongue dueling with hers, the feel of his chest against her, the feel of his hair in her hands. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

Belinda and Sara continued with their story and finally faded. CC slowly made her way to her bed and slipped out of her dress and under the covers. "Sara and my mother are sisters?" CC thought. "How odd that Sara would be there on the beach that day with…Niles." CC started to fade into a deep sleep.

_Belinda and Sara came to stand next to the sleeping CC. "You should be very proud Belinda. CC is not only beautiful but brilliant and very high spirited."_

"_Much like the infant sister I remember." Belinda responded. "Poseidon and the gods have come to terms with this. They'll be little more lenient on Niles now."_

_Sara wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "But Poseidon can only do so much. I knew the moment I met Niles that he was the one to end the time of trials." _

"_Is that so, Sara?" Belinda asked._

_Sara grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I loved Max from the second I laid eyes on him. But I remembered everything you said in my dreams. When he finally introduced me to Niles, I knew then. Max was so worried, even more than when he later took me home to meet his parents. I think that if I hadn't gotten the seal of approval from Niles, I'd have never stood a chance."_

"_Max is an amazing man, Sara. He loved you very much. It's going to be hard for him to love again." Belinda offered. _

"_I know, I'll take care of that problem, too." Sara and her sister faded slowly. "Rest now CC," Sara whispered once more. There will be more difficult times ahead."_

A LITTLE MORE THAN A YEAR PASSES

Fran has followed Maxwell to London for a romantic interlude and the children are hoping for the best with their father and Fran. They've come to truly love her.

Niles, still trying to get CC to confess her feelings for him tries to arrange another heated argument. _"I'm running out of time. There's a fine line between love and hate and I'm so afraid we'll cross it." _He stands in the kitchen at the stove thinking to himself when he feels her come into the kitchen. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." He says without turning around.

CC, decides that before she whips off a retort she'll catch a glimpse of his rear end. He was wearing a well fitting pair of slacks and she got a little lost in her thoughts.

"What are you looking at?" Niles finally asked when he turned and caught her in the act.

"Dead man walkin' if I don't get a cup of coffee." CC tried to make a quick save. _"Careful CC, that was too close." She thought._

"Humff." Niles shrugged off and cruised around the island to start a new pot of coffee thinking to himself, _"Nice try, Babs, but I caught you checkin' me out!" _Niles grinned devilishly to himself thinking this was another opportunity to help her remember.

CC leaned against the front of the sink with her arms crossed over her chest blindly thinking about so much and nothing at the same time. It all happened before she knew what to do.

Niles was there in front of her. Their bodies nearly touching as he stood between her and the stove practically straddling her in an upright stance. She was fairly well trapped and thought she might just faint.

"What the hell are you doin', Hazel?" CC tried desperately to sound angry.

Niles raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth followed. "You were checkin' me out."

"Don't be ridiculous. Why on Earth would I check you out?" CC attempted to keep the 'anger' up and the attraction down. But she could feel her heart race with his closeness and her resolve was quickly fading.

Niles leaned in very close. His chest finding its way to hers and he breathily whispered in her ear. "Because you like me, Babcock, you really like me."

CC could feel her heart pounding in her chest now and prayed that he felt it too. The warmth of his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine she couldn't contain. When her eyes instinctively closed she felt his lips on hers. They were soft and moist and warm in his almost chaste but utterly expressive kiss. Then he was gone. She slowly opened her eyes and he wasn't there. "No, Niles, I don't like you…I love you." CC whispered knowing he was gone. Then she heard the choking sound from behind her, just in front of the refrigerator.

CC spun around to find Niles barely keeping upright. His face was ashen and he was sweating. "Ahh…CC…" Niles whispered before he collapsed to the floor.

Gracie ran to Niles from the back steps. "Niles! Wake up, Niles please!"

CC was already on the phone with 9-1-1- giving the address. "We're in the kitchen, come to the back door. Please, hurry!" CC made her way to Niles. "Gracie, go tell Brighton and Maggie what happened and have Maggie call your father and Fran in London. I'll go with Niles." Tears then filled her eyes and CC sobbed uncontrollably. "What have I done?"

Gracie looked at CC with shock and awe in her eyes. The girl hugged the woman tightly and whispered, "He loves you, too." Gracie ran to find her brother and sister.

At the hospital CC sat and waited while the doctors examined Niles. They still hadn't told her anything. She wondered the halls and found herself in the hospital chapel. "Mother. I thought he was gone. I could've killed him. I don't think I can do this. I would rather have him in my life for as long as I can as it is right now than ever risk hurting him again."

The voice came to her. _"He loves you, child. Have faith and patience. Sometimes there is a sacrifice for love. He'll be stronger now; this is a time of trial for you both." _Then the voice was gone.

CC recognized the voice. "Daddy?" Max and Fran found CC sitting in the chapel.

"CC!" Max called. "What happened? Where's Niles?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Everything was fine, just like always. Then suddenly he just collapsed." CC started to cry and Max looked to Fran for help.

Fran grabbed CC in a big hug. "That Niles is the strongest man I know." This drew an odd look from Max which earned him a smack on the arm from Fran. "You'll see he'll be just fine. He's got way too much to live for."

"Oh, Fran, I'm so afraid I'll lose him." Fran's eyes grew large and CC cried quietly on her shoulder. Max excused himself to find the doctor.

Max leaned into the chapel a few minutes later. "CC, I've spoken to the doctor, Niles is asking for you."

"Huh?" Fran blurted before she could stop it. CC leapt up and ran toward Niles' room. "He must be delirious." Fran stood and joined Max at the chapel door. "What'd the doctor say?"

Max sighed. "He said that Niles had a mild heart attack and that he'll need to exercise and watch his diet, but otherwise he'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." Fran hugged Max and they walked to Niles' room arm in arm. "Hey, does this mean we're all goin' on a diet?"

CC slowly entered Niles' room and sat next to his bed. He was still very pale and CC made a face at the dark shade of his badly dyed hair. "Why would you cover up that beautiful hair with that horrid color?" CC took his right hand in hers and rubbed it lightly. She noticed the small line on his index finger where he'd cut himself the first time she was 'too affectionate.' Then she saw the small round scar on the back of his hand where he'd been burnt the next day. "I wonder what kind of scar this mistake will leave." CC placed her hand on Niles' chest over his heart. "It's still beating; strong and steady."

"It will be racing soon if you're not careful," Niles said breathily. "Geez, Babs, you look as bad as I feel."

"Don't joke, Niles. You scared the hell out of me." CC straightened up a little but still didn't release his hand. She'd heard her father. He knew that she'd won Niles' love, for the most part. Now it was just a matter of getting to the words. But she still had to be careful.

"What did the doctor say? How's my heart?" Niles asked softly.

CC thought he was ready… "Soft and squishy, just like the rest of you." CC couldn't help but crack a smile.

"That's my girl. I much prefer the smile to the tears, CaCa." Niles lifted his hand carefully and wiped away the last of the tears.

CC grinned a little. _"I'm his girl alright." _She thought to herself. "Niles, just rest. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Don't threaten me, Babcock; I just had a heart attack." Niles smiled and closed his eyes still holding her hand.

That night when CC was practically dragged from Niles' bed side she went home to get some sleep, shower and change before returning to the hospital. As she drifted off to sleep the voice returned.

"_Daughter?"_ The voice rang.

CC bolted up in her bed. "Daddy?"

"_Chastity, you have proven your love for the Lander, Niles. I see that he is equally devoted to you."_ Poseidon came into view in more shadow than her mother or Sara had appeared. _"From this day on, you may handle your quest as you best see fit with this one exception. It is forbidden by the gods for you to tell Niles that you love him until he says it first to you. I have only so much control over these things my child. Even the strength of your mother and I together cannot protect him if you cross that line again."_

CC looked at the form of her father before her. "I'll be more careful, Daddy. I miss you."

"_I miss you, my Chastity. I'll do my best to help you."_ The image of Poseidon faded without another word.

"I guess that's as close to my father's blessing as I'm ever gonna get." CC smiled and slept peacefully until the morning.

The next morning in the hospital Niles was sitting up in bed waiting for his princess to return to him when Gracie came practically bounding in his room.

"Miss Grace? Why aren't you in school?" Niles asked slightly uncomfortable at how he appeared in front of her.

"I wanted to come and see you. There was something I had to tell you." Grace pulled a chair up to his bed.

Niles shook his head. "You're father would be quite unhappy at the idea that you skipped school to come and see me."

Grace smiled at him. She always had a different relationship with Niles than that of Maggie or Brighton. She needed him so much after her mother died, she was so young and Max was so despondent, he's like a second father to her. "Tell yourself that if you'd like, Uncle Niles," Gracie threw in for good measure when the nurse entered the room, "But you know it's not really true."

"You always did know how to pull at my heart little one. What is it you needed to tell me?" Niles smiled at her.

"How much do you remember about yesterday?" Grace asked cautiously.

Niles thought to himself. _"I remember I caught Babcock checkin' me out. I remember that I kissed her and I felt her shiver. Then I remember… she said something. What was it?"_ "I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Grace.

"I mean about…just before your…your heart attack." Gracie was still upset and what she'd seen. Niles knew it and felt it about her. He placed his big hand over her tiny one.

Niles tilted his head. "Grace, how much did you see?"

Gracie grinned at him. "I saw you kiss, CC. I saw she kissed you back. Then I heard her say she loved you. That's when you went so pale." Grace started to cry a little and Niles wiped her tears. "She blames herself, Niles. She loves you and she thinks she nearly killed you."

"Babcock said she loved me?" Niles was in shock a little and felt his pulse start to race. So much so the nurse came running back into the room when he set off the machine.

"Are you alright, Sir?" The nurse asked when she checked his pulse and the heart monitor.

Niles smiled at Grace and then the nurse. "Never, better."

* * *

ANOTHER YEAR PASSES

"Miss Babcock," Niles sits down next to her. "Why are you sitting her all alone?"

CC felt that familiar tickle in her stomach. "Why do you care, Spic-n-Span?"

"We old maids need to stick together." Niles flipped.

CC turned and smiled at him. "That was pretty weak, Niles. Are you losing your touch?"

"Ya really wanna find out?" The color of his eyes darkened slightly.

CC found she was unable to answer right away. "Maybe we should just dance?"

"I'm game if you think you can keep up." Niles grinned at her. He stood and offered his hand.

CC took his hand and followed him to the floor where she followed him flawlessly in a brisk two step. The music slowed considerably to a romantic waltz. Niles pulled her closer. CC found it difficult to breath from the closeness of him. His dark blonde hair a recently trimmed, his scent clouding her senses, and his eyes; those deep sky blue eyes she could feel them on her. "Niles. I feel a little faint. Could we get some air, please?"

Niles didn't speak but instead led her out to the balcony. "Better?" He asked her softly after a few moments.

"Thank you, Niles, yes." She looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, it's a wedding, and one of us should be nice." Niles smiled that silly half smile she loved.

CC sighed heavily. "I try, Niles, I really do. But it's…it's too hard to explain. You…you wouldn't understand." CC looked down at her hands and thought, _"Hell, it's almost over and I barely understand myself."_

"I know more that you think, Babs. I'll have to tell you all about it someday." Niles looked down at his feet.

CC giggled a little. "What do you think you know, Dust Bunny?"

"Did you just giggle?" CC shook her head. "Oh, yes you did, Babcock. You giggled." Niles laughed loudly. "Babcock. Now that's a funny story."

"Why is my last name a funny story, Butler Boy." CC grinned and thought to herself, _"I wondered how long it would take for you to tell me about that. I don't technically have a last name…Like Cher I think Niles once said to Nanny…Fran."_

"I'm not sure you'll really appreciate the humor in it." Niles seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Oh no you don't, Belvedere, spill it." CC grabbed his hand and they sat on a bench.

"How much do you remember about that day on the beach?" Niles started tentatively.

CC sighed. "I don't remember much at all. My first real memory is of Sara standing over me in the guest room, with a cup of tea and then calling for you to bring a tray when I woke up." CC left out all memory of the hospital where she'd said, _"I'm CC and you're Niles. You gave me the breath of life and now I'm yours forever."_

Niles seemed a little deflated. "Miss…CC." Niles thought to himself. _"Sara, I hope you're right about this." _Niles cleared his throat.

"What's got you so nervous about my last name, Mr…" CC thought to herself a minute… _"Maybe if I egg him on a bit, open the door." _

Niles nearly blurted the next part. "CC what's my last name?"

"What?" CC looked at him nearly in shock. "How the heck would I know? I don't ever recall being told your last name." CC leaned in and waited…thinking… _"That's it Niles…tell me…come on…you can do it…"_

Niles sighed. "When we pulled you out of the ocean…"

CC interrupted, "We? I thought you saved my life."

Niles looked at his hands in his lap. "When I pulled you out of the ocean that day, you nearly died. After I gave you CPR I asked your name you said CC. Then later in the hospital, you didn't remember anything about your past; just that you were CC and I was Niles." _"Better to leave out the bit about your being mine forever."_

CC just looked at him and waited.

"In order for me to stay with you, to visit and eventually take you home, I had to…" Niles' voice faded a little. CC placed her hand on his knee and nodded for him to continue. "I had to tell them that you were…my…wife." CC smiled at the blush that seemed to overtake his handsome features.

"So, what you're trying every so sweetly to tell me is that I am CC Babcock, because you are Niles Andrew Babcock III?" CC smirked knowingly.

Niles sat in muted shock. "Wait! You knew? How did you know? Sara swore she'd never tell you. I don't think Max even knows for sure."

CC laughed loudly. "Max has no idea. He asked Sara once and she told him it was some goof in the paperwork at the hospital and since I didn't remember my last name may as well leave well enough alone."

Niles frowned. "You don't mind then?"

"Of course, not! I've known for years." CC looked at this man she desperately loved and prayed that this would bring forth the words she's long to hear. "You forget who handles all the financials for the business, Niles. That means life insurance, pensions, social security, I do all of that. I know how old you are and…"

Niles' shoulders drop a little and he thinks; _"Great now we're going to have to deal with the age thing?" _"What?" He finally asks.

"I know how old Fran is, too." There is a special glint in her eye that Niles has always loved.

"You are quite the minx aren't you, Bab…Miss Ba…what in the hell do I call you now?" Niles asked feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I've always kinda liked it when you called me Babs." CC answered coyly.

Niles stood and held out his hand. "How 'bout another turn 'round the floor, Babs?"

"You're on Butler Boy!" CC took his hand and they danced together the rest of the night.

* * *

THE NIGHT BEFORE CC'S 40TH BIRHTDAY

Everything had gone beautifully at the party Niles threw. Since that night at the Sheffield's wedding Niles and CC were rarely apart. When her father lifted all but the most serious of restrictions showing affection even love to Niles no longer endangered him. Although neither of them had actually said the words, there was no doubt in their minds that the other did in fact love them. In matter of fact, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were deeply in love. Everyone was at the party at the mansion to celebrate CC's party. Even Sara and CC's parents made a brief appearancece, but only to CC, of course.

Poseidon's voice was the first she heard when she found herself alone in the wine cellar. _"Chastity my darling, you've grown into a strong and beautiful woman. You must achieve your goal by sunset tomorrow. _

"Daddy, I don't know what to do. I know Niles loves me, everyone knows Niles loves me. I don't know why he won't say it. If he is uncertain of my love for him I know no other way to show him." CC sat on a bench.

Sara was the voice she heard next. _"Come on, Ceec, I've seen what you do to him, we'll not all of it, but enough, you can draw it out of him I know you can."_

"Oh, Sara, I wish he'd just say it. He knows me, he knows…things. Why can't he feel this like he's felt so many other things about me?" CC was very near tears.

"_He knows more than he can say, CC. He's dealing with rules of his own."_ Sara finished.

"I don't understand. Daddy said this was a time of trial for us. What is this time of trial?"

"_My dearest Chastity…"_ Belinda began. _"There are many parts of this web we've woven. You are but a strand. Niles is another. When it is finished it will be clear. I know it's hard and you're scared. You must have faith in him. Trust him, Chastity. Trust him."_

Then the room went very still. There was a pounding on the door which broke the silence. "Babs! Are you in there?" Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a very nervous Niles.

"Darling! Are you alright?" He moved quickly to her side.

CC placed her hand on his face and kissed him lightly. "I'm fine. I was just talking to…" She caught herself.

"Sara?" Niles asked.

CC looked up at him. "I…uhm…yeah." CC looked at his smile and knew he didn't think she'd really gone off the deep end this time. "Why don't you seem surprised?"

"I've spoken them as well." Niles sat next to her.

"Them?" CC asked.

Niles nodded. "There were sometimes two others, I'd didn't recognize them, but Sara…she knew them so I thought they must have something important to say."

CC leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Someday I'll tell you everything. If you'd like."

"I'd definitely like, but for now we need to get back to your party. I have very special plans for tomorrow." Niles winked at her.

CC looked disappointed. "No special plans for tonight?"

"I thought that would go without saying." Niles smirked and kissed her again.

THE NEXT DAY – CC'S 40TH BIRTHDAY

CC and Niles left the mansion just after a hearty lunch with their closest friends, Max and Fran. As they stood at the front door waving, Fran smiled. "I hope it all goes well, my friend."

Max looked down at her. "What do you hope goes well?"

Fran had a funny look on her face. "Niles is taking CC out of the yacht this evening to propose."

"Fran, Darling, you have to know that she'll say yes." Max grinned.

"Oh, Max, I don't doubt that she'll say yes. But I can't help feeling something bad is going to happen." Fran stepped out of his arms.

Max closed the door and turned to her. "Fran, I know that we didn't have a very successful trip on the yacht, but that worked out alright, and Niles is only taking a short cruise around the harbor."

"Oh, no, Max. Niles thought it would be more romantic if he took her to the place off the Jersey shore where he rescued her." Fran was less than calm. "I'm just worried a little. I'm sure it'll be ok." Fran turned and walked slowly to the sofa in the den.

"I hope you're right, Darling." Max whispered. Then he heard the all too familiar voice.

"_Don't worry, Max. I'll look after them both. Niles and CC will be fine. Oh, and congratulations on the twins, they are beautiful." _Sara smiled from where she stood at the top of the stairs looking down on Max, taking great care not to be seen.

LATER ON THE YACHT

The captain appeared as the sun had just begun its decent into the horizon. CC was as nervous as she'd ever been. There wouldn't be much time. "Sir, we're there." The tall soft spoken man left them on the deck.

Niles looked deeply into CC's ocean blue eyes. "Babs, do you recognize this place?" He asked, knowing full well that she did.

"Is this where you rescued me?" CC smiled lovingly at her him. "You're my hero, Niles."

Niles looked at her with shock. "What'd you say?"

CC smiled and placed her palm on his warm cheek. "I said you're my hero. You rescued me. You gave me the breath of life and now I'm yours forever." CC whispered next to his ear making him shiver.

"So you do remember saying that?" Niles narrowed his eyes.

CC kissed him lightly and carefully pulled back to keep things moving in the correct direction. "Of course I remember. There is much I'll have to tell you, once you…" CC's eyes grew very large realizing what she'd nearly said.

"Once I what, Babs?" Niles pushed.

CC's fear and nerves were getting the better of her, the wind was picking up and so were the waves and the sun was getting far too close to the horizon for her comfort. "Once you finally get to the point, here Mr. Clean."

Niles smiled and thought to himself, _"That's my girl, right where we need to be." _"Babs," Niles finally began. "There is something I have to say. It's very important so you need to stifle yourself while I get it out, ok?"

CC smacked him lightly on arm. "Let's go Benson, we're burning daylight." _"Which," _CC thought, _"Is not such a good thing unless you have a really big fish bowl back at the mansion."_

Niles knew this wouldn't be easy but it was how it had to be. He dropped to one knee and took the ring from his pocket. "Babbsy, will you make me deliriously happy and ceaselessly miserable by becoming my wife?" The grin he gave her sent the same pulse through her body that she felt that first day, the day she'd seen him on the beach with Maggie and Brighton. His hair while showing just the first hints of gray was still the glorious color of the setting sun, much like the color of the sun right now. His eyes practically glowed with the color of the sky. Blue as any blue she'd ever seen and like no blue she'd ever seen.

She gave him her left hand and he slipped the beautiful tear drop solitaire blue diamond ring on her finger. "Yes, Niles. I'll marry you. I'm CC and you're Niles. You gave me the breath of life and now I'm yours forever." She placed her hands on his face and drew him into her and kissed him deeply. Then she pulled back and frowned slightly.

"Babs, are you alright?" Niles showed his concern. "You don't look well."

CC looked at him with all the love she could. "Niles…it's getting late. Is there anything else you want to…say to me?

"What's the matter, asking you to marry me and giving you a ring isn't enough?" Niles didn't want to laugh, he knew where this was going and it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

CC shook her head. "It's far more than more enough for me. It's not me I'm worried about."

"What is it you want me to say?" Niles asked, knowing the response he'd get.

CC could feel herself being pulled back to the water. "Niles, please, I can't…please don't let this happen… Not now, not after we've been through so much." CC felt her tears start to slip down her cheeks.

Niles took her hands in his and looked so deeply into her eyes she thought for sure he'd see her very soul. "You have to tell me, Babs."

"I…I can't." CC was suddenly having trouble breathing.

Niles never broke his gaze. "You must have faith in me. Trust me…Chastity."

"How did you know?" CC's eye's grew very large and suddenly she was doubled over with pain and having a very difficult time breathing. "Niles? What's happening?"

Niles gathered her in his arms. "Please, say it. I know what will happen and I'm ready this time. Please."

CC was full on crying now. "I can't…I nearly killed you."

Niles shook his head at her. "I knew you'd make it an interesting ride. But I cannot say it first. I've waited a very long time for this day, Chastity. Tell me what I want to hear!" Niles was practically shouting at her over the noise of the coming storm.

"I can't! It'll kill you!" CC cried back at him.

Niles smiled. "I know! I must die to win my true love! Please, trust me!"

There was a hell of a storm brewing around them now and CC was genuinely scared. She'd always remember loving a good sea storm, but this was different. She was slowly being pulled back to the water, away from Niles and he stood there, strong, brave and strangely at peace just waiting…waiting for her to say what she so badly wanted to. The words she so badly wanted to hear him say to her. She crumbled to the deck of the boat.

"Chastity! You have to trust me!" Niles said. "I know what I must say and I know why you won't say it. Please. This is how it has to be. This is the time of trial for us both!"

CC became astutely aware to the situation. It was as if someone were whispering in her ears. But this time the only voice she heard was his, her one truew love. Niles has spoken the words of her father, called her by the unspoken name, Chastity. How could he have known? Then CC remembered the last words of her mother. "_You must have faith in him. Trust him, Chastity. Trust him."_

CC stood with the last bit of strength she could muster and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I love you, Niles Andrew Babcock III!" Niles collapsed immediately. She fell to the deck beside him. CC thought to herself. _"What do I do now?" _CC cried, wept, as she watched Niles' chest slowly moving up and down, praying that it would continue to do so. "Niles! Please, tell me what to do now!" She watched as his breathing slowed and her pain continued. Her transformation was beginning. She had broken the gods most important rule. She'd told a Lander she loved him… Niles is dying before her eyes. "_There must be some way to save him. Even if I can't have him, I won't let him die."_

Then she heard the voices running together this time, hard to understand, but somehow she understood all too well. _"Sacrifice for love. Trust him, Chastity. He's devoted to you. A time of trials for you both."_

Then CC remembers the most important words…the words Niles had spoken… _"I must die to win my true love! Please, trust me! This is how it has to be. This is the time of trial for us both!"_

CC grabbed Niles off the deck with a strength she hadn't used in years. She threw him overboard and dove in after him. CC grabbed Niles' hand and pulled him down, deeper into the water and when the bubbles finally stopped rising from him, she put her lips to his and breathed. Then she kissed him and within moments his arms were around her and he deepened the kiss. CC ran her tongue along his lower lip begging entrance and they hovered in the water, holding tight to each other as their tongues danced together. CC finally pulled back and took his hand and they swam a short distance to the grand hall of Ocean City.

When they entered the grand hall CC was surprised to find she was still walking, holding Niles' hand but walking on two legs. They approached the thrones where her father and mother sat together and CC smiled, released Niles' hand and ran to her mother embracing her. "Mother, I've missed you so much." She turned and kissed her father's craggy cheek. "Daddy, thank you for saving Niles. I missed you too."

Poseidon smiled at his beloved Chastity. "I didn't save Niles, my daughter, you did. Should we tell her now, Niles?"

CC turned to look at Niles with stark confusion. "What's he talking about, Niles?"

Niles stepped up, took CC's hand and addressed Poseidon. "Maybe we should wait for my father."

CC's eyes grew the size of saucers. "You're father?" CC had barely gotten the words out when the doors to the great hall swung opened.

"Everyone has a father, young one." The voice said from the door way.

CC turned to look between her father and then Niles. "I don't understand."

"I couldn't tell you, Bab…C…Chas…oh hell, now we're going to have to do the whole name thing again." Niles shrugged.

"Son, it's good to see you, alive." The little man spoke happily.

"Hello, Father." Niles knelt and hugged the very small man.

"C…" Niles rolled his eyes and shrugged. "My love, this is my father, Eros."

CC's head whipped around noticeably. "The Eros? The God of...love?"

"That's the one." Niles answered.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"If I didn't know that my father would freak, I'd beg for a scotch." CC volunteered as she and Niles were left alone to talk.

"I don't know how much you know, so I'll do my best to explain…unless you'd rather ask our parents." Niles began.

"Oh, dear god, Niles…" CC cut herself off and started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Niles asked.

"Dear god, Niles? You are a god, Niles!" CC explained.

Niles smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you…but not entirely. I'm a hero, a demi-god."

CC laughed a little. "Doesn't that mean, little god?" Niles nodded. "Well at least you're my little god." CC tickled the hair on his neck.

Niles tried to continue. "My father was sent to tame the heart of the human maid Juliana. He was quite taken with her and…well I don't think I have to tell you what happened." Niles sat down. Juliana died in childbirth and I was placed with the Babcock's; a family in the service of Royalty who could have no children of their own."

CC slowly stood and paced a little bit. "I'm still not sure what it means, Niles."

"I've been a…Lander for my entire life." Niles started. "I was pulled to the water that day." Niles smiled. "Then I looked at you and my heart nearly burst. After what you said in the hospital, well it sounded very familiar."

CC smacked his chest. "You big dummy!"

"Hey," Niles asked. "What was that for…that hurt?"

"Ohhh what's the matter, Butler Boy…Herculean strength a little weaker in the water?" CC chided.

"Hercules' father was Zeus, King of the Gods. My father is Eros." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Put more simply, I'm a lover…not a fighter." He grabbed her tightly.

"So what the hell does all this 'I must die to win my true love' business come from?" CC asked.

"You're rules prevented you from saying 'I love you' without the fear that it would cause me pain, right?" Niles asked. "You had to love me enough to lose me."

CC nodded, "But if you knew that all you had to do was say it first, why didn't you just say it?"

"The rules prevented me from saying it as well. "I had to love you enough to die for you."

CC sat next to him. "So this was the time of trials?"

Niles took her hand. "As I understand it, we were the last two who could end the trials."

"But, what about…Sara, how did she fit into all this?" CC asked.

"I think it's time we sought out our parents." Niles took

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So, Sara knew about Niles?" CC frowned.

Belinda answered her daughter. "Not completely, Chastity. I used to visit her in her dreams like I did you. She was very young so it was hard for her to understand. But later, after she…well after she too joined the dream world, she told me that she knew when she first met Niles that he was the one to end the trials."

"I had no idea." Niles whispered. "I wasn't sure it was a good idea to go to the beach with the children that day. Sara was late in her pregnancy and it was early in the season. My parents…the Babcock's had always been leery of my going to the ocean." Niles' eyes started to fill. "Sara insisted. She said I needed to have little fun, a little excitement before another baby was added to the household."

Eros sat next to his son. "I'm sorry this was so hard for you, my boy. I wanted to tell you to, but it was something you and Chastity had to realize on your own."

CC left her place at her father's feet and went to Niles. She took his hand and pulled her into her arms and kissed him lightly. Then she turned to face Poseidon. "Father, what happens now? I don't care anymore about the time of trials or what it took for us to get here. We're here now, together, forever. What's expected of us?"

Poseidon drew a deep breath and released it. "That, my children, is up to you." Belinda joined her husband. "You are the children of gods and therefore you do have choices and abilities that you must come to terms with."

Niles asked, "What exactly does that mean?"

Belinda smiled. "You are each aware of your own special…talents. I leave you to share them with each other as you see fit. Niles you are the son of Eros the god of erotic, romantic love."

CC whispered in Niles' ear. "That explains a lot!" Niles' eyes grew large and he blushed again.

Belinda looked sternly at CC and cleared her throat. "That said, you can pull the right loves together and keep the wrong loves apart. You're power is great as I'm sure you know. Sara told me as much." Belinda smiled him. "Chastity, you are the daughter of Poseidon, lord of the sea. You are an accomplished swimmer, however you also have a difficult and quarrelsome personality and are easily angered and prone to greed, use it well."

Niles stifled his laugh whispering, "Talk about explaining a lot." She elbowed him lightly.

"Mother, is it safe for me to use my…gifts on Niles?" CC smiled devilishly.

Her mother smiled at her. "It is, my child. But tread softly; he too has powerful gifts he can use on you." Belinda winked at Niles.

Poseidon spoke softly. "Where is it you wish to be?"

"Daddy?" CC started.

"Chastity, you have succeeded in your quest to win the heart of the Lander Niles. You were willing to lose him forever in order to save him from death. Niles, you have also succeeded in your quest to find the keeper of your heart." Niles blushed a little and Poseidon continued. "You were willing to die in order to have her."

Eros spoke up next. "What they are so formally trying to tell you is that you can choose what happens now. You're heroes. You've freed us all from the time of trials. You can stay in Ocean City, the tails will come later. Or you could return to Mt. Olympus and live there."

CC looked at Niles, then back at her parents. "Couldn't we just go home?"

The three 'parents' looked at their children in astonishment. Poseidon smiled at his favored child. "Chastity my dearest, you have chosen wisely. The world between the worlds is the perfect place for heroes."

EPILOGUE

Niles and CC returned to the Sheffield mansion very late that same night to find Max and Fran sitting on the sofa arm in arm. The stood when they heard the front door. "Hey!" Fran began. "We expected you back ages ago, where the heck have ya's been?"

CC smiled at Fran. "We had a few old places to visit."

"Really, CC, like where?" Max asked.

Niles squeezed CC's hand. "The lands of the gods, dear brother, the lands of the gods."

"Ooooooohhhh." Fran practically sang completely misunderstanding, which is probably best. "Then let me see that rock!"

CC held out her left hand and show Fran and Max the tear shaped Aquamarine blue diamond that she wore on her left hand. "Isn't the most beautiful ring you've ever seen?" CC asked Fran.

"Ya know, Niles. I wanted to ask ya, why the tear shape? And why'd ya get a blue diamond?" Fran wrapped her arms around Niles in a big congratulatory hug.

"That's a secret for CC and me, Fran." Niles winked at his dear friend.

"Darling, why don't we check on the twins and let Niles and CC rest up from their trip." Max grinned at Fran.

"Huh?" Fran looked at him. "Oh…right. Ok." Arm and arm Fran and Max went upstairs leaving Niles and CC heading into the kitchen.

CC watched Max uncharacteristically chase Fran up the stairs. "Did you do that?"

"Nah...not now...too easy." Niles laughed lightly. When they got to the kitchen, Niles went straight for the fridge. "Honey, are you hungry?"

CC smiling at him. "Well, of course…I'm eating for two."

Niles spun around on his heels. "What? You know already?"

"What do you mean I know already? How did you know?" CC asked her man.

Niles took her tightly into his arms and kissed her. "I'm a little empathic."

"Don't you mean pathetic, Hazel?" CC chided.

"Nope, it's not something I tell people, but since you're a witch, I guess it's ok." Niles gave back.

"I love you." CC announced.

"I love you, too." Niles answered.

CC teared up a little bit. "I'm glad I can say it now and not risk…killing you."

"Me, too. And I promise to never let another day go by without saying it." Niles kissed her lightly.

"Uhm…Niles?" CC purred into his neck.

"Yes, my mermaid?" He whispered.

"I'm not really that hungry…at least not...for food." CC nipped at his earlobe.

Niles growled softly. "I didn't think you would be." Niles swept CC up into his arms.

"Niles, that's not fair, you're the son of Eros." CC smacked him lightly.

Niles raised an eyebrow at her. "You want to start a fight, now, Chastity, daughter of Poseidon?"

CC kissed him deeply and Niles carried her up the back stairs to his room. It wasn't their first time together, hardly. But it was the first time they could both truly give themselves over to their love completely and they did so romantically, passionately, erotically until they were both enraptured and fully spent.

Fran woke up with a start. "Max!" Fran nudged him hard in the ribs. "Max! Wake up!"

Max woke and answered wearily, "What is it, Darling?"

Fran looked around the room. "Did you feel that? I think we just had an earthquake."


End file.
